Oh Virgina, No One Can Warn You
by Nicole11
Summary: A song fic about Draco breaking up with Ginny because he realizes that she is too good from him.


Virginia, No One Can Warn You  
  
Song fiction Ginny/Draco  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
With your eyes lit up,  
  
And your dress see through.  
  
With your heart so big,  
  
It don't know what to do.  
  
***  
  
Draco had thought about what he was going to do for a while. He and Ginny were going out, but there was always something in their relationship that didn't seem right. Him. Ron had told Draco a hundred time that Ginny was too good for him. Draco knew that Ron was right. He was a Malfoy. She was a Weasley. The two just didn't mix. Draco knew that he was going to hurt Ginny at one point or another. He had told her this once, but she didn't listen. She seemed to think that their love could conquer their differences. Ginny had helped him with the whole Death Eater thing, but he knew that his feelings for the dark side weren't completely gone. He knew what he had to do.  
  
***  
  
You're my favorite thing,  
  
My sweet cameleer.  
  
You have saved my life.  
  
I 'got to leave you here.  
  
***  
  
"Gin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked his girlfriend during breakfast. All of the Gryffindors glared at him, but Ginny just smiled and followed him out into the hall.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked with a loving smile. That smile broke Draco's heart, but he had already decided what he was going to do, and wasn't backing down.  
  
"Gin, I love you. You know that right?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, still smiling. "You have done so much for me. You've made me a different person, a better person. But I keep feeling like you do so much for me, but all I ever do is hurt you."  
  
"No, Draco-" Ginny started to protest.  
  
"Wait, let me finish." Draco said.  
  
***  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
No one can warn you.  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
I have tried to.  
  
When the winter comes,  
  
And the cold moves through.  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
No one can warn you.  
  
***  
  
"Ginny, I have this. this demon inside of me. You know? No matter how much I try to be good, I keep being bad." Draco tried to explain.  
  
"Draco, we've talked about this. You are good, I know it!" Ginny said, her smile gone.  
  
***  
  
I can not explain,  
  
How you should begin.  
  
I can't give you word,  
  
It won't all cave in.  
  
There's no good way home.  
  
There's no place to rest.  
  
There's no room down here,  
  
For a pretty mess.  
  
***  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry." Draco started, trying to make the break up easy.  
  
"No, no!" Ginny said, tears falling down her face. "You can't just give up Draco! You have to fight. I know it's hard, but you can do it."  
  
"It's no use Gin. Evil is in my blood." Draco said, trying not to get emotional.  
  
"But love is in your heart." Ginny protested, putting her hand on Draco's chest.  
  
Draco stepped back so that Ginny's hand fell from his chest and rested by her side. "I don't want you to get hurt, because I'm a Malfoy, and it's going to happen."  
  
***  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
No one can warn you.  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
I have tried to.  
  
When the winter comes,  
  
And the cold moves through.  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
No one can warn you.  
  
***  
  
"So you're giving up, just like that? You're surrendering to Voldemort and your father, and you're giving up on us?" Ginny asked, her eyes filled with hurt.  
  
***  
  
You don't know it yet,  
  
With your brand new kiss.  
  
You don't want to stay here,  
  
And live like this.  
  
***  
  
"Gin, you know that I've fought to be good, but that's just not me. I'm Draco Malfoy; a Slytherin and son of a Death Eater. It's out of my hands, and I don't want you to get hurt so it's just better if we break up." Draco said, surrendering to his feelings and letting a tear run down his face.  
  
***  
  
The worst I could do  
  
Oh what would I be?  
  
If I kept for mine,  
  
Something better then me.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said, convincing himself that this was for the best.  
  
"Me too." Ginny whispered, whipping her tears. "God," Ginny whispered to herself. "and I thought nothing could come between us." She shook her head in disbelief. Her and Draco had always put each other first. They never let their friends or family get in the way.  
  
***  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
No one can warn you.  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
I have tried to.  
  
When the winter comes,  
  
And the cold moves through.  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
No one can warn you.  
  
***  
  
Draco and Ginny stood there for a while, spending their last minutes together in silence. Draco wanted to comfort Ginny, she was crying so hard, but he knew that it was all for the best.  
  
Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened and kids came pouring out, breaking the silence. Crabbe and Goyle came up to Draco and said, "Come on." motioning toward the Slytherin tower.  
  
"Hey Gin, you okay?" Hermione asked. Ginny didn't take her eyes off of Draco, and Draco didn't take his off of her.  
  
"Draco?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Let's go." Crabbe urged. Draco took one last look at Ginny, turned, and walked to the Slytherin tower with his friends.  
  
Ginny looked at the ground, not believing that he was gone. She looked up a second later and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Ready?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded, sniffing back her tears. She turned and walked in the opposite direction of Draco, to the Gryffindor tower with her friends.  
  
***  
  
Oh Virginia,  
  
No one can warn you. 


End file.
